Everybody Has A Price
by RickyTheGoblinMaster
Summary: A Wealth obsessed baron causes problems for Treguard & The Powers That Be when he tempts Theodora Snitch in to the dangerous undertaking of retrieving something for him from Lord Fear's stronghold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

In the antechamber of Dunsenhelm Castle Dungeon Master Tregaurd's two assistants Pickle the wood elf & the young dungeon maid/trainee sorceress Daisy were busy attending to their duties about the castle.

Pickle was busy making sure 'The Great Archive of The Quests' was and remained in correct order and in pristine condition. Daisy meanwhile was monitoring the communication pool for any incoming communications or any security warnings. "Ooh I do hate being on communication monitoring duty" she sighed. "It's so tedious at least with your job you have the past quests to amuse yourself with. How come I never get given a job like that?"

Pickle smiled "Some things come with tenure and experience Miss Daisy" he said "Once you have…I believe the human expression is...'earned your stripes' you will find the master will start giving you grater and wider duties to perform."

"And how long will tha…" Daisy began to ask before he question was cut short by a sound that was a mixture of a ethereal buzzing and water fizzing which was emanating from the Pool. Daisy turned and looked at it "Incoming communication" she announced. "Is it one of ours?" Pickle asked Daisy shuck her head "No it's not on today's frequency but nor is it one of Lord Fear's or his minions completely different and unidentified signal source and frequency. I'm having trouble even tuning into it."

Pickle's brow furrowed slightly in concern "I think I better get Master Treguard" he said "Try and see if you can tune in the frequency Miss Daisy I'll be as quick as I can." This said Pickle hurried off to find Treguard, Daisy meanwhile concentrated on tuning the pool into the wave length the person trying to contact them was using.

Slowly but sure the pool tuned into the new frequency and the image of a man began to come into focus in the shimmering water; he looked to be in his mid-thirties, had jet black hair which was well groomed as well as an equal well groomed and just as black goatee beard.

The man's eyes were a light hazel brown in colour and they had a gleam to them, however it wasn't a nice one, it was a cold, selfish one it was the gleam of greed and lust, he was smiling but again like his eyes it was an unpleasant smile it was too board to be genuine, it held no real warmth and there was something oily, duplicitous and sleazy about it. He was richly dressed in very expensive looking robes. Daisy had never seen this man before but already she didn't like the look of him.

Just then the man spoke "Ahhh I wish to speak to Dungeon Master Treguard if you please my good lady." The voice was so thick with faux friendliness that Daisy was sure she could have cut it with a knife, it dripped with sleazy and amoral undertones. Some say you can tell a lot about a person's voice and in this man's case Daisy could quite clearly hear 'money' in the way he talked she had a feeling that money was this man's sole love.

As she was thinking this and scrutinizing the man, Pickle retuned bringing, as promised,the Dungeon Master himself with him. Treguard took one look into the water of the Pool and sighed unhappily.

"Dragons Breath" he said "What does he want?" "You know this person Master Treguard?" Daisy asked, Treguard nodded "Unfortunately yes I do. His names Baron Montague Goldcoin. He's a totally amoral wealth hunter even though he's already recognised as one of 'The Richest Men in the realm' if not THE richest yet he's always on the lookout for ways to increase his personal fortune by any means be they fair or foul and he believes whole heartedly that Everyone Has a Price for him."

Baron Goldcoin grinned "Really Sir Tregaurd is that anyway for a chivalrous knight to act? Telling malicious tales and making wild accusations..hardly the behaviour of a gentleman much less one who claims to follow the code of chivalry." Tregaurd cast the image of the Baron a cold look "All verifiable facts Baron Goldcoin as you know very well. State your business and then please clear the pool we have other matters of far greater importance then you to deal with."

"I wish to make you a proposition Sir Tregaurd" the Baron said grandly. "I wish to engage one of your charming young Dungeoneers to perform a service for me. "Oh yes" said Tregaurd flatly "And pray tell what this service may be?"

"I wish for them to retrieve something for me from the bullion room of Marblehead. So you see Sir Tregaurd it is beneficially for you to as they will be still striking at Lord Fear may he rot and of course I would be willing to reward them handsomely as you said earlier everyone has a price and I'm sure I could easily pay your Dungeoneer his or hers out of petty cash."

Tregaurd snorted but retained his calm demeanour "Tell me Baron Goldcoin just what is it you wish for your errr...champion to redeem?" he asked politely. The Baron smiled "The Hand of Midas, a great quest I'm sure you'll agree Dungeon Master."

"PAH!" Tregaurd snapped contemptuously "The Quest of the Greedy and Licentious, NO Dungeoneer ever quests for that cursed object for it is not a symbol of any noble or chivalrous merit and meaning but rather a symbol and monument to mans greed and lust for wealth. Something a true champion of The Greater Game of Luck & Glory scorns for those who play it and win earn a greater reward Baron Goldcoin then any material one you could ever hope to lay at their feet and one which your wealth obsess mind could never hope to comprehend. Now as it happens my dear Baron the Path between here and the home plane of The Dungeoneers is currently closed so there are no Dungeoneer's present at this time but even if there were the answer to your proposition would still be the same. We reject your offer fully and whole heartedly. Now, you have made your proposition and we have furnished you with a response. So I bid you good day Baron Montague Goldcoin!"

Before the Baron could protest or make and kind of response Tregaurd terminated the conversation. Daisy shuck her head in disgust "What a rotten example of a human being he is" she said. "Indeed Miss Daisy" Pickle agreed "Though he is not in the same league as Lord Fear he still dose your race no credit what so ever." Tregaurd looked at his two assistants "Actually Pickle in his own way Baron Goldcoin is as much a threat to The Powers That Be our aims and what we stand for as Lord Fear is." "Master?" Pickle said not understanding.

"The enemies of Chivalry and of Truth & Light take many forms elf. Be they the obvious ones such as power crazed despots like Lord Fear, or be they the more subtle ones such as Baron Goldcoin who champion self enrichment and personal gain at the expense of others. A man such as Baron Goldcoin with all his wealth can so easily tempt others of the path of right & virtue with the promise of an easy and immediate reward."

Pickle nodded "But what is this Hand of Midas that he's after getting his greedy mitts on?" Daisy asked "A powerful but wretched and cursed object of great infamy." Tregaurd said "It is a gauntlet that once belonged to King Midas of whom I'm sure you have both heard of." The two assistants nodded "Yes well according to legend this gauntlet retained its owners power to turn what ever it's wearer touched into gold, even after its original owner had repented his greedy follies and renounced same said power & ever since it has drawn the greedy and the unscrupulous to search for it."

Tregaurd sighed "I wasn't aware however that the wretched object had ended up in my Dungeon. Though the fact it is in the hands of Lord Fear surprises me none it is just the type of thing one would expect for him to have in his possession."

"Well least its not something we have to worry about" Daisy said. "Hmmm I'm not so sure about that Daisy" Tregaurd said ominously "Baron Goldcoin is not one to give up easily and he has the financial power and resources that he could easily tempt someone to raid Marblehead on his behalf and that could stir up a nest of Catacombites. No Daisy I think this is something we do need to be concerned with as this situation is bound to end in turmoil. It's just a question of when, how much turmoil and how deeply will we be dragged into it."

Little did Tregaurd know that not only was he right but that the turmoil would start a lot, lot sooner then even he could have imagined. For even as he spoke Baron Goldcoin had made contact with someone else and was making them a similar proposition.

"So let Theodora see if she has this strait yeah." The young level 2 thief Theodora Snitch said "You wants for Theodora to nip into the bullion room of old skull features and liberate this here Gauntlet and in return your goner reward me for my services. Has Theodora got that correct like?"

Baron Goldcoin smiled and nodded "Yes Miss Theodora you have that perfectly." Theodora looked suspiciously at the image of The Baron in her spy glass. "And just what reward you goner give old Theodora then aye Goldcoin?" she asked "Cus I ain't some low level cut purse you knows, I'm a upper level 2 thief yeah, I earns quite a tidy little sum from my profession so what is it you got to offer Theodora then?"

Baron Goldcoin smiled "Something you've wanted desperately for years Miss Snitch" "Oh aye" Theodora said laughing "and what's that then aye? A way into clue rooms?" "Exactly that Miss Snitch" Baron Goldcoin said with an oily smile.

"Come again Goldcoin?" Theodora said in disbelief "I have one or two powerful mage friends who owe me a favour or two Miss Snitch" the Baron said "If you were to aid me in this matter I could possible see my way clear to talk to them and have them lift the banishing spell that has been placed upon you, unjustly I might add, and to make sure it is never able to be put on you again."

Theodora couldn't believe what she was hearing "You being on the strait and narrow with me here Goldcoin?" She said Baron Goldcoin smiled "I am one hundred percent on the strait and narrow with you Miss Snitch...so what do you say?" Theodora thought it over this could be her chance to get back into the clue rooms of the Dungeon without having to sign any bonded agreement with The Powers That Be such as Stiletta had done promising never to steal from said clue rooms. This was something Theodora had always thought was silly and wrong of The Powers To Be to ask of thieves like her and Stiletta and she had never understood why a thief of the greatness and legendary stature of Stiletta had humble herself by signing such an agreement. It was a thief's lot in life to steal and if The Powers That Be would leave items just laying around then it was no ones fault but there own when they got filched.

"Okay Goldcoin" she said "You got a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everybody Has A Price**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

Theodora Snitch looked at her 'thieving kit' which was laid out on the pile of straw, pillows and blankets that acted as her bed in the small room of the Dungeon which she used as a home and base of operation. Laid out on the blanket where; a group of various lock picks, a bunch of skeleton keys, what appeared to be a small handheld drill, a coin bag full of silver (For bribing the guards on the Golden Galleon), a small dagger and three bottles one a Nightsight potion, one a fire proof potion and the last a bottle of Fireball Brandy, Theodora's preferred weapon of choice.

"Right looks like I has everything I'm going to need for this job." She said with a smile "Better get it all packed and get set out for the Port of Linghorn." However just as Theodora was getting her knapsack and carry belt she heard a voice calling her name, someone was coming down the corridor to her 'home' and she recognised the voice immediately.

"Theodora? I say Theodora are you in?" Theodora rolled her eyes and sighed "Oh great what dose she want I better get this stuff hidden" but before she could so this the figure of the 3rd level Warrior-Thief Stiletta appeared in her doorway so Theodora simply flung her knapsack onto them to try and obscure them from view.. The famous thief smiled at her. "Hello Theodora, I say are you busy? Just I've got a proposition for you. It seems dear old Aesandre has just acquired her self a whole big bunch of Platinum ingots. What's say you and me pop over to Winteria and jolly well take some of them off her hands."

Theodora smiled politely "Thanks for the offer Stiletta but I don't fancy it, Winteria's a bit too cold for me." Stiletta shrugged "Oh well suit yourself I'll see you when I get..." just then she noticed Theodora's thieving kit partially hidden on her bed. "Ohhh hoo! have you got a job of your own in the works then Theodora?" she asked with a smirk.

"Errr no, no I haven't" Theodora said quickly turning round and pushing her kit into her knapsack. "I was just...making sure my kit was in tip top condition. Don't want to be trying to break into somewhere and find out my lock picks ain't up to scratch do I?"

Stiletta smiled "Golly! No you do not" she playfully jabbed Theodora in the shoulder "I thought for a moment that maybe you were thinking of knocking over his Lordships strong room" she teased "What made you think that?" Theodora said a little too defensively. Stiletta's smile disappeared "I was pulling your leg Theo" she said before adding in a more serious tone "You're not thinking of breaking into Marblehead are you? Because that's place is a tall order for even Level 3 thieves like me." Theodora smiled nervously; even though Stiletta was a fellow thief she also had connections to The Powers That Be and other factions in the realm. So Theo didn't feel she could trust her to tell her the truth about her intentions.

She broadened her smile a little "No, no Stiletta, Theodora was just checking her equipment honestly. She knows better then to try and break into Old Bone heads pad." Stiletta looked at her unconvinced, she was sure Theodora was lying to her but smiled all the same and nodded "Okay then Theodora I'll see you when I get back from Winteria." She waved and left the room, though as she walked away she made a mental note to get in contact with the Powers That Be and tell them her suspicions she had a feeling Theodora was indeed up to something big and that could mean trouble especially if it had anything to do with The Opposition.

Theodora waited till she was sure Stiletta was gone, she then hurriedly packed up her equipment into her knapsack, slung it over her shoulder and quickly set out into the Dungeon making her way to the port of Linghorn.

Soon enough Theodora had arrived at her destination; she slinked and skulked around the Port looking for The Golden Galleon. It was the only ship that crossed the Great Mire to the port of Marblehead, only problem was that it was always guarded either by Miremen or by one of The Oppositions many paid goons. Theodora was hoping it was one of the latter on guard duty this time as it was often possible the bribe a guard where as Miremen were impossible to bribe and she would need to either sneak past them or fight her way past.

As she drew near the place where the galleon was often docked she smiled widely. She was very, very much in luck today the guard on duty was that loot obsessed Viking Olaf.

"No need for subtlety here" Theodora said to herself and brazenly walked forwards towards the Galleons gang plank.

Olaf saw her approaching "Oh stop! Stoppings! No one gets past Olaf. You not try to get aboard this ship or Olaf give you a Bonking-a-tonking upon your head. Sorry but orders is the orders you know." Olaf brandished his club, Theodora smiled "What if Theodora has some lootings for you?" "Lootings?" Olaf said his greedy eyes lighting up "You has a Lootings for Olaf?" Theodora smiled and nodded. "Yep I sure do horn head" she held up the coin purse "Some silver." "Ohhhh Silver for Olaf!" The Viking said reach out to take the purse, Theodora pulled it back "First you got agree to let me on this ship" she said.

Olaf thought about this for a few seconds "Very well you give Olaf the silver and Olaf let you get on the ship." Theodora smiled "Here you go bacon features" she tossed him the coin purse. Olaf caught it and stepped aside to let her on "Welcome aboard Golden Galleon Olaf glad to be looting you and hopes you has a nice voyage. Olaf goner use this silver to buy him some eggs for tea."

Theodora smiled and hurried up the gangplank and then down into the hold of the ship. She found herself a hiding place and hid herself away soon enough the Galleon upped anchor and set sail.

While Theodora was ferried towards Marblehead two different Spy Glass conversations were being held in regards to her.

"Master Tregaurd, another communication" Daisy called out as the communication pool fizzed and buzzed again "and its one of ours" she added.

Tregaurd came over to the pool "We hear you caller please identify yourself" he said the water fizzed and the image of Stiletta appeared within it. "Ahhh greetings Stiletta, how goes your little jaunt to Winteria?" Tregaurd said cordially "and what may we do for you this day noble Warrior-Thief?" Stiletta smiled and bowed her head slightly "My 'jaunt' is going jolly well Dungeon Master. I am calling merely to see if you or anyone in the Powers That Be had retained the services of my fellow thief Theodora Snitch for anything recently?" Tregaurd frowned slightly "No Stiletta we have not. Why do you ask?"

Stiletta got a concerned look on her face "Well you see Dungeon Master before I set out for Winteria I asked Theodora if she'd like to join me in this little endeavour...you know code of the thieves and whatnot. Well she said no but while I was there in her current place of residence it looked to me like she was planning a job of her own and a jolly big one. Then when I teased her asking if she was going to try and break into Marblehead or something she got really defensive." Tregaurd got a serious and worried look on his face as he listened.

"And I thought to myself Golly she really is thinking of something along those lines! Well she said she was just checking her equipment so I let it lay at that but when I just tried to contact her, her spyglass went unanswered but my signal was being picked up by her spyglass only when I checked to see where her spyglass was receiving from...it was from within The Great Mire. So I got worried that she really had gone to Marblehead but then I thought that perhaps she was working for you and the Powers That Be on something and just couldn't tell me you know hush, hush and top secret and all that rot. But I thought I better check with you..." she swallowed slightly "So...if she's not working for you...what is she ruddy well playing at?"

"I'm not sure Stiletta" Tregaurd said "But I have some very nasty suspicions. Thank you for the information" Stiletta suddenly felt a sickening worry in her stomach "Do you want me to head back Sir Tregaurd? I can get to The Great Mire using the elf paths." "That might be an idea Stiletta" Tregaurd said "I'll see about sending some more help. Find Theodora and bring her back before she causes any trouble." Stiletta nodded and discontinued the communication. Daisy looked at Tregaurd "What's going on?" she asked Tregaurd looked at her "The turmoil seems to have started" he said Daisy looked at him confused for a moment then his meaning hit her and she gasped.

"You mean...you think Theodora is working for Baron Goldcoin and is after The Hand of Midas?" Tregaurd nodded "It seems to be a very real possibility." "What do we do?" Daisy asked "Do..." Tregaurd said "We try and prevent this situation getting worse" he turned to the pool "Gretel Vesta your attention please this is an emergency!"

Meanwhile in Marblehead another much more sinister communication was taking place.

"Your quite sure of that are you Olaf?" Lord Fear asked his Viking minion. "Oh yah Your Bony faceness, It was that little thief Theodora Snitch yah she went aboard the Galleon and down into the hold." Olaf said nodding "I would ask just how she got on board Olaf" Lord Fear said with a raised eyebrow "But I'm sure I already know, she must have had some 'Lootings and a Pillagings'." He said mimicking Olaf's voice Olaf got a sheepish look on his face "I should by rights have you clapped into the Goblins Pens" Lord Fear said menacingly "However you did at least remember where your loyalties lay enough to report it to me even after you took her bribe…I must say I rather admire that kind of duplicity so I'll over look it…this once." Olaf gulped and nodded "Thank a you kindly you're Lordship." Lord Fear smirked "Think nothing of it my loot obsessed Scandinavian lackey" he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm and malice "Now clear the channel I have to make preparations for Miss Snitch's arrival dismissed."

Olaf bowed as Lord Fear waved his hand and his image faded from the view screen. "Now then" he mused "Whom shall I assign the task of dealing with this sticky fingered interloper to…hmmmmmm. Hands perhaps..errrr no, no the little whelp would run rings around him. I could send Raptor and a squad of his Mireman…no the stench would alert her before they got within a mile of her. Hmmm Bhal-Sheba maybe…no no no I want her alive to interrogate and that schizoid Lizard would probably barbecue her." Lord Fear pondered and thought on this matter as he paced the floor of his throne room.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and smirked evilly "Ah I know!" he turned back to the view screen "SKARKILL!" he yelled "Come In Skarkill!" The screen began to buzz as Skarkill answered his master's call. Lord Fear smirked and followed this up with another yell "SINSTAR! Your Attention also, if you please!" The buzzing intensified as a second signal also started to respond.

Lord Fear watched with satisfaction as the images of two of his minions appeared in the view screen. The Opposition's Brother and Sister act of the sadistic Goblin Master Skarkill and his younger sister the sinister Techno-Sorceress Sinstar "Yes your Fearship errrr Lordship?" Skarkill said "You wished to speak with us?" Sinstar followed up with. Her voice more velvety then her brothers but it held just as much menaces and evil within it.

"Yes I did" Lord Fear said "I've just been informed that we are expecting an uninvited guest in the form of Theodora Snitch. She's arriving on The Golden Galleon, locate and capture her understood?"

The evil siblings both smiled with wicked glee "Right yer are yer Fearship…errr Lordship we'll get the little perisher don't you worries." "It will be a pleasure My Lord. Little Miss Snitch will soon be your 'house guest' you have my word." Sinstar said and the two discontinued their communication.

"Right I'll go gets me Irons and then fetch Grippa & Rhark from the pens and go down to the docks of Marblehead port" Skarkill said "I'll nabs her soon as she sets foot of the galleon and claps the Irons on her hehehehehehehe…Lovely!" Sinstar sighed and rolled her eyes "Really? That old chestnut again?" "What yer mean Sis?" Skarkill asked confused.

"I mean that that's your tactic for any capture job and how many times has it worked exactly?" "Once…" Skarkill said sheepishly Sinstar nodded "Yes…my point exactly. We need something more tactical and subtle for this endeavour" she said and she began to think. Soon a smile began forming on her face. On any other girl it would have looked charming and endearing and to be fair on Sinstar it did look rather sweet...it just had an obvious and glairing evil to it also. It was a smile that Skarkill instantly recognised, it was the one Sinstar got when she had thought of a plan.

"You got an idea ain't yer Sis" Skarkill said smirking "Yes dear brother" Sinstar said "I do and one that will allow us to both capture Miss Snitch, you to satisfy your desire to clap someone in Irons and also allow me to acquire something I have desired for a time...go get your two charges and let us head to the docks and set our little trap for Miss Theodora Snitch."

Meanwhile as the two evil siblings accompanied by the Goblin Brothers Grippa & Rhark set out to the docks, The Golden Galleon was continuing its voyage towards Marblehead carrying its stowaway passenger, a frantic Stiletta was hurrying as fast as she could through the various elf paths trying to get to Marblehead before anything bad happened and back in Dunselhelm Tregaurd & Daisy where still trying to contact Gretel Vesta the Greenwarden.


End file.
